De la peor noche de bodas a la mejor luna de miel
by Jack Stevenson
Summary: Relata lo ocurrido desde la Boda de Bill y Fleur hasta que finalmente pudieron vivir juntos en Shell Cottage. Si te has preguntando de donde ha salido el "refugio" en donde viven estos dos, tienes que leer esta historia. Además, este fic YA NO ALCANZÓ a participar en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Algunos lugares, objetos, situaciones, escenarios y mención de algunos personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Todo lo demás ha sido creación mía sin fines de lucro.

Además, este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**De la peor noche de bodas a la mejor luna de miel.**

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto. A pesar de la situación actual, su boda se había celebrado sin ningún contratiempo. La verdad era que toda su familia, exceptuando Percy, tal vez, se había lucido con una fiesta como aquella. Vaya, que hasta la tía Muriel se había comportado menos huraña de lo habitual.

Sin embargo, lo que más le demostraba que aquella celebración estaba resultando a pedir de boca, era la radiante sonrisa de Fleur, su bellísima esposa.

–Bill, cariño, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? –dijo su madre, haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

La mayoría de las personas se encontraban bailando en la pista dorada al centro de la carpa, Bill y Fleur incluidos, pero mientras Fleur bailaba con su padre, Bill hacia lo propio con su madre.

–Perdón, mamá. Es que estaba pensando en lo bien que ha quedado todo –sentenció sonriente.

–Oh, mi cielo. Me da gusto que lo estés disfrutando –dijo amablemente Molly, pero luego su rostro se descompuso en una expresión más seria y triste, algo que Bill no pudo pasar por alto.

–¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿por qué te has puesto así?

–No es nada, cariño. Sigamos bailando, anda…

–Mamá… ¿quieres discutir conmigo el día de mi boda?

Molly miró a su hijo con cierto recelo, al principio, pero terminó por sincerarse con él.

–Ay hijo… es solo que… me gustaría que el resto de tus hermanos también pudieran aspirar a algo como esto, pero justo como están las cosas ahora…

La mujer estaba por comenzar a llorar, por lo que Bill se apresuró a abrazarla.

–Molly Weasley, usted siempre queriendo anticiparse a los hechos. Yo no veo razón por la que mis hermanos no puedan hacer sus vidas como les plazca. Sí, estamos en guerra, pero eso no es motivo suficiente para que sus vidas pendan de un hilo.

–¿Es que acaso no has visto el reloj de la casa? –musitó la mujer, con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

–Madre, creo que voy a tener que regalarte otro para navidad, porque ese no hace más que sugestionarte. Confía en mí, nada malo va a pasarnos, mucho menos hoy.

–No sé, hijo, no sé. Es que no solo es el reloj el que… –comenzó a decir, pero Bill la interrumpió.

–¿A quién vas a creerle más, mamá? ¿a un viejo reloj encantado, que puede que ya esté averiado, o al más guapo de tus hijos, que siempre te dice la verdad? –exclamó Bill más que sonriente.

Molly se le quedo mirando fijamente unos instantes. Desde el ataque de Fenrir Greyback, el rostro de Bill jamás iba a volver a ser el mismo, pero aquel día, en lo que menos podía fijarse cualquiera, era en aquellas cicatrices que estaban siendo totalmente opacadas por su encantadora sonrisa.

–Tienes razón, hijo. Soy una tonta por pensar esas cosas. Mejor sigamos bailando, aunque… –la mujer hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se recompuso rápidamente– he visto que la tía Muriel esta incordiando al pobre de Harry desde hace rato, ¿por qué no la invitas a bailar contigo?

–Mamá… no hablas en serio, ¿verdad? –contestó incrédulamente el recién casado.

–Bueno, es que ya llevo mucho tiempo acaparándote… y pues… ya eres un hombre casado que no necesita bailar todo tiempo con su madre y menos el día de su boda…

Bill se rió por lo bajo antes de hablar.

–Madre, en verdad que sí no te conociera, diría que ya estás un poco cansada… –señalo divertido el pelirrojo.

–¡Bill! –exclamó ofendida– Por supuesto que no. Y para demostrártelo… –la mujer dio rápidamente una mirada a todo el lugar– bailaré con monsieur Delacour, para que puedas bailar con tu esposa, que es lo que deberías estar haciendo. Así que anda, llévame hasta él… ¿o acaso quieres que sea yo quien lo invité a bailar? ¡Porque puedo hacerlo…!

–No hay ninguna necesidad, mamá. Anda te llevaré con él… –terció, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

* * *

Todo se convirtió en un caos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Bill se dio cuenta de que los sortilegios protectores que defendían la Madriguera se habían roto cuando la gente comenzó a desaparecerse.

–¡Bill! ¡Mis _padges_! ¡_Gabguielle_! ¡Y _Haggy_, _jugamos_ protegerle! –exclamó Fleur al borde de la histeria, mirando hacia todos lados, intentando zafarse del fuerte agarré de su marido.

–¡Calma, Fleur! ¡Tenemos que seguir el plan! –espetó Bill, sin ceder ante el intento de su mujer por soltarle la mano, mientras sacaba su varita.

–¡Mis _padges_ no saben el…!

–¡_Protego_! –conjuró Bill para bloquear una bola de fuego que venía hacia ellos y que había salido de la nada.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Fleur recobrara la compostura y comenzara a observar con más detenimiento lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El plan de contingencia era relativamente sencillo. Harry era la prioridad. En cuanto él escapara, todos los demás podían escapar. Hermione y Ron se encargarían de llevárselo lejos, pero todos los demás miembros de la orden tenían la obligación de despejarles el camino. Así lo habían estipulado con el Juramento Inquebrantable, en especial después de lo que había ocurrido con Mundungus y Ojoloco.

Por ello, Fleur se obligó a si misma a buscar al trío antes que a su propia familia. Y entonces, tras un par de segundos que a ella le parecieron horas, los vio.

–¡Bill, los chicos! –gritó señalando a Hermione y al chico rechoncho que jalaba de ella, corriendo entre la muchedumbre.

Bill por su parte, divisó que Ron corría hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos, pero de la nada apareció un enmascarado que le cortó el paso.

–¡_Expulso_! –exclamó Bill.

–¡_Protego_! –dijo al mismo tiempo Fleur.

El mortífago que bloqueaba a Ron, salió volando por los aires gracias al hechizo de Bill, al mismo tiempo que Fleur detenía con su encantamiento escudo un rayo de luz que iba dirigido hacia ellos.

En ese instante, un hechizo dio de lleno en la mesa contigua a Fleur y la detonación que provocó los hizo caer al suelo y separarse.

–¡Mierda! ¡Fleur! –gritó Bill para llamar su atención.

Fue entonces que él chico se dio cuenta de que el vestido de Fleur había comenzado a arder, pero la muchacha, hábilmente, se las arregló para apagar el fuego con un movimiento de varita.

De repente, varios fuegos artificiales comenzaron a salir disparados por todas partes. Todos, cortesía de los gemelos Weasley.

Mientras que para los mortífagos los explosivos suponían una distracción, para los miembros de la orden resultaba algo totalmente gratificante, pues esa era la señal que indicaba que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían escapado.

En ese momento, Bill y Fleur supieron que ya eran libres de desaparecer del lugar.

–¡Bill, tenemos que _salig_ de aquí! ¡_Ahoga_! –gritó Fleur mientras se ponía de píe y corría hacía su marido.

Bill la imitó y la tomó de la mano, pero justo cuando estaban por desaparecer…

–¡_CARCIO HEXIA_! –resonaron tres voces fuera de la carpa que se chamuscaba poco a poco.

Al instante, el aire se volvió pesado y tremendamente turbio. La aparición conjunta de Bill y Fleur no surtió efecto, por lo que quedaron suspendidos momentáneamente en el aire y luego, volvieron a caer al suelo.

Mientras se ponían de pie, un grupo de magos y brujas con túnicas ministeriales se materializaron, rodeándolos.

Bill, rápidamente, se colocó frente a Fleur, pero fue en vano.

–¡_Desmaius_! –profirieron todos a la vez.

Y eso, fue lo último que los dos escucharon antes de caer inconscientes.

* * *

–¡Nooooooo!

–¡_Crucio_!

Una fuerte oleada de dolor hizo que Fleur despertará de su letargo.

La muchacha sintió que todo su ser gritaba de dolor, implorando con su mente que aquello parara. Cuando creyó que no iba a poder soportar más, el dolor cesó y ella, aún desplomada en el pasto, se hizo un ovillo tratando de contener las lágrimas, algo que le resulto totalmente imposible.

–Te pregunto una vez más, Weasley. ¿Dónde está Potter? –preguntó el agente ministerial que mantenía cautiva a la pareja.

Al mismo tiempo, el grito de dolor de Tonks se dejo escuchar en el interior de la casa.

Con anterioridad, Bill ya había escuchado gritar a su padre y a su madre, pero hacía tiempo que no escuchaba más de ellos. En esos momentos, ya no sabía si prefería saber que seguían vivos, gracias a que los estaban torturando, o tener su silencio a costa de la incertidumbre.

La impotencia que sentía en esos momentos solo era equiparable al sentimiento de angustia por haberle fallado a su madre. Él le había garantizado que todo iba a estar bien, pero ahora… no sabía cómo iba a acabar aquello.

Ahora, el grito de Tonks le daba una garantía momentánea de que ella y Remus seguían con vida, pero por Merlín, que ella estaba en cinta. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso?! De nuevo, la impotencia se le clavaba en el pecho como un millar de estacas, que le carcomían hasta el alma.

Su nariz sangraba, las costillas le dolían y estaba seguro que tenía un brazo roto. Pero nada de eso se podía comparar con la rabia que sentía al estar maniatado, sin posibilidad de poder hacer nada por su Fleur… su hermosa y delicada Fleur que, momentos antes, sonreía y bailaba con él, sin tener idea de que algo como eso iba a ocurrirles en su noche de bodas.

Noche de bodas… que impropio resultaba ese término en esos momentos. Aunque, con seguridad, podía aseverar que era la peor de todas.

–Weasley… ¡Me estoy cansando de esto! ¡Te exijo me digas donde coño se ha metido Potter!

Entonces, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se dispuso a hablar, pero para su sorpresa y la de los agentes ministeriales que los rodeaban, la que habló fue Fleur.

–No… no sabemos… donde está… Y… aunque lo _supiégamos_… jamás se lo _diguíamos_… –musitó la francesa.

El agente, iracundo, estaba por descargar una nueva maldición sobre la rubia, pero entonces, para fortuna de Fleur, otro mago del ministerio se materializó en el paraje, haciendo que el otro frenará su ataque.

–Jefe, nos han reportado de que el chico podría encontrarse en Tottenham Court Roud.

–¿En dónde?

–Tottenham Court Roud. Es el mundo de los muggles. Al parecer lo han localizado gracias al reporte de un incidente. Lo han visto por las _vidocámaras_ de los muggles…

–_Vidocámaras_ dices, ¿eh? Interesante. No recuerdo que tuviéramos expertos en artefactos muggles en el equipo…

–Nosotros no, señor, pero ellos sí…

Cuando Bill escuchó esto, sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía encima.

–¿Han decidido cooperar?

–Por lo menos, Arthur Weasley sí que lo ha hecho, señor.

–Bien, por fin han entrado en razón. Llévenme con él, ahora mismo.

–Jefe –dijo otro de los agentes–, ¿y qué hacemos con estos dos?

El jefe se quedó meditando por unos instantes, pero luego sonrió divertido.

–Llévenlos al interior de su pocilga y enciérrenlos en uno de los cuartos. Al fin y al cabo, son recién casados, así que hay que dejarlos tener su noche de bodas como es debido…

Diciendo esto, el jefe se alejó del lugar mientras algunos de los agentes restantes se reían divertidos.

Bill tuvo que tragarse toda su rabia, pues ahora sabía que su padre seguía con vida y, además, que tanto él como Fleur iban a obtener un respiro después de todo ese sufrimiento.

* * *

Una vez que Bill y Fleur fueron encerrados en el interior de la Madriguera, en el cuarto de los padres de este, Fleur se dejo caer directo en la cama a llorar desconsoladamente.

Aquello le partía el corazón a Bill, pero por el bien de ambos, debía permanecer fuerte y calmado a pesar de que por dentro tenía ganas de romper todos y cada uno de los objetos que decoraban la habitación.

–Amor, tranquila. Ya todo ha pasado… –dijo Bill sentándose a la orilla de la cama, acariciando el cabello platino de su esposa.

Fleur continuó llorando unos minutos más, pero, una vez que se hubo tranquilizado, habló desde lo más profundo de su alma.

–Todo esto me _sobguepasa_, Bill. De no _seg pog_ el _jugamento_ _inquebgantable_, no _cgueo_ que _hubiega_ ayudado a _escapag_ a _Haggy_… –dijo la rubia aún entre sollozos.

–Fleur, cariño. Sabes que eso no es verdad, hemos ayudado a Harry tanto como hemos podido. Además, el juramento dejo de surtir efecto en el momento en que ellos escaparon. Si las cosas fueran como dices, entonces no tenias necesidad de exponerte ante esos… malnacidos, diciéndoles lo que les has dicho hace rato. Has sido muy valiente, mi amor, muy valiente y muy fuerte. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti…

–_Non_… no tienes _pogque_ _estag oggulloso_ de una debilucha. Yo estaba… estoy… muy _pgueocupada_ por mis _padgues_ y mi _hegmanita_, Bill. Temo… temo que los hayan… ¡_Oh, non mon Dieu_!

De nuevo, Fleur se quebró en el llanto y esta vez, Bill la rodeó con sus brazos.

–No pienses eso, mi amor. Todo va estar bien, te prometo que todo va a… –entonces, se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

Unas horas antes, le había asegurado algo similar a su madre y ahora se sentía el peor de los hijos por haberla engañado de esa forma. No iba a cometer el mismo error con su esposa, no señor.

–Fleur, discúlpame, pero… por ahora solo te puedo asegurar que, pase lo que pase esta noche, no dejaré que se vuelva a repetir nunca más. Te lo juro por mi vida, que eres tú…

–¡Oh, Bill! No _cgeo_ que vuelva a _seg_ capaz de _soportag_ algo como lo de hoy. Me siento muy mal _pog seg_ tan egoísta pensando en mis _padges_ cuando los tuyos han estado aquí siendo _togtugados_ y…

–Calma, no pienses más en eso, mi amor… Anda, mejor trata de descansar. Yo te cuidaré y no voy a dejar que ninguno de esos tipos vuelva a acercarse a ti.

–No _cgeo_ que me sea posible _dogmir_…

–Solo inténtalo. Tienes que descansar después de todo lo que has pasado hoy. Además, es lo mínimo que te mereces en tu noche de bodas…

–Esto no es lo que yo tenía pensado _paga_ una noche de bodas, Bill…

–Ni yo tampoco, amor. Pero te lo voy a compensar con creces una vez que salgamos de esto, ya lo verás…

–¿Me lo _pgometes_? –dijo Fleur con la mirada perdida, con el cansancio haciendo mella en su rostro.

–Te lo prometo, mi vida. Es más, ya no será solo una noche de bodas. Te voy a dar una luna de miel de por vida…

Y cuando Bill dijo eso, Fleur sintió que una pequeña chispa de esperanza se alojaba en su corazón, mientras poco a poco, se dejaba arrastrar por el agotamiento de todo su cuerpo hasta los confinares de la inconsciencia, por segunda vez en aquella… su peor noche de bodas.

* * *

–¡Bill, _caguiño_! ¡El desayuno está listo! ¡Avísale a _Agthug_, _pog favor_!–gritó Fleur desde la escalera del primer piso de la Madriguera.

–¡Ya vamos, mi amor! ¡Enseguida bajamos! –gritó Bill desde la habitación de sus padres, donde se encontraba con el patriarca de los Weasley.

Arthur se estaba terminando de arreglar para ir al trabajo, por lo que Bill había aprovechado para hablar con él, a solas, mientras su madre y Fleur preparaban el desayuno.

–Fleur es más fuerte de lo que creía, hijo. No cualquier chica se repone tan pronto por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar. Te lo digo porque espero que valores eso en ella, Bill… –soltó Arthur, mientras se peinaba delante del espejo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque a la casa y tres días desde la más reciente redada. Afortunadamente no existían perdidas mortales que lamentar, pero todos los miembros de la orden y varios conocidos más, ahora eran vigilados de cerca por el ministerio y, claro estaba, por los mortífagos.

–No tienes ni que decírmelo, papá. De no ser por ella, no hubiera sido capaz de salir cuerdo esa noche –dijo con pesar Bill.

–Por fortuna, todo salió de acuerdo a lo previsto. Claro que todos deseaban que fuera después de la boda y al menos yo no me esperaba tener que trabajar para esos rufianes, pero bueno, al menos todos seguimos con vida.

–Además, gracias a eso sabemos que los chicos no están en el mundo muggle.

–Pues es una fortuna, porque me han evitado tener que alterar las _vidocámaras_, porque, siendo sincero contigo, aún no termino de entenderlas del todo…

Bill tuvo que reprimir una carcajada y no porque temiera ofender a su padre ni mucho menos, sino porque lo que estaba a punto de decirle era algo bastante serio.

–Bueno y… ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme, Bill? –preguntó Arthur a su sorprendido hijo.

–¿Cómo sabes que quiero decirte algo, papá?

–Pues es que aún no has salido corriendo a desayunar y, además, es para que hubieras huido de la habitación en cuanto me he comenzado a poner la colonia de tu abuelo, que sé que no es para nada de tu agrado…

Esta vez, Bill no pudo contener la risa.

No cabía duda que su padre lo conocía muy bien, algo que hacía mucho más difícil lo que tenía que decir. Así que, una vez que se hubo repuesto de aquello, respiró profundo y trato de ser lo más breve y claro posible, pues él no era de los que se andaba con muchos rodeos.

–Quiero que Fleur y yo vivamos lejos de todo este caos, papá.

Arthur, que hasta ese momento le había estado dando la espalda a su hijo, se volteó y lo miró un tanto extrañado. Luego, pareció entender la connotación de aquella frase y en su frente apareció una arruga que denotaba su incomodidad.

–¿Te refieres a que se quieren mudar?

–Así es, papá. Bueno, Fleur no sabe nada al respecto, pero le he prometido que la iba a mantener a salvo de toda esta pesadilla que estamos viviendo en Inglaterra.

–¿Entonces la quieres llevar a vivir Francia? –terció un tanto alarmado Arthur.

–Pues… de ser necesario, sí, papá.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso, en el que tanto Bill como su padre se miraron sin decir absolutamente nada el uno al otro.

Fue entonces que Arthur, caminó hasta su baúl, sacó un trozo de pergamino viejo y enrollado y se lo entrego a su hijo, el cual, más que extrañado, lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

–¿Qué es esto, papá?

–Es mi regalo atrasado de bodas, Bill. Te lo iba a dar cuando regresaran de su luna de miel pero… bueno, ya has visto como ha salido todo.

Cuando Bill por fin desenrolló el pergamino, lo que leyó lo dejo totalmente descolocado.

–Papá… pero… ¿Cómo has…? ¿De dónde sacaste el oro para… esto?

–Es una herencia reciente. Resulta que hace un mes más o menos, los de la oficina de registro patrimonial han descubierto que soy el pariente vivo más cercano a los Crounch, por lo que todas sus propiedades han pasado a ser mías. Entre ellas, esa que tienes en tus manos, hijo.

–No me lo puedo creer. Entonces también debes ser propietario del oro y de todo lo que esta nombre de los Crounch, ¿no?

–Técnicamente sí, pero aún no he decidido hacer posesión legítima. Creo que esperaré hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen. Además, la oficina entera del registro patrimonial ha sido eliminada para crear en su lugar a la Comisión de los Nacidos de Muggles. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por el ministerio en ese sentido, que ese lugar está fuera de su alcance. Por si fuera poco, la casa está bajo el encantamiento _Fidelio_ y el guardián de los secretos es tu hermano Ron.

–¿Ron? Papá, no es por ofender, pero creo que mi hermano no ha sido una muy buena opción por el hecho de que él está al lado de la persona más buscada en el país. Eso es sumamente arriesgado.

Arthur únicamente sonrió y meneo la cabeza.

–Te equivocas, Bill. Yo creo que no pude haber escogido un mejor guardián de los secretos. Imagínate, el está lejos de todo el mundo, ocultándose. ¿A quién le diría la ubicación de la casa? ¿a Harry? ¿a Hermione? Estoy seguro que si los pescan, lo último que les van a preguntar es algo relacionado con la casa. Eso en dado caso de que les den oportunidad de hablar…

–¡Papá! –exclamó Bill ante el frio razonamiento de su padre.

–Es la verdad, hijo. Además, creí que de esa forma le estaba dando un lugar seguro en donde esconderse en caso de que hubieran agotado todos los demás sitios.

–Vaya, pues me has dejado sin palabras.

–Pues ojala que a Fleur le guste. Pero bueno, creo que antes de bajar a desayunar vas a tener que borrarme la memoria, hijo.

–¡Papá, cómo me pides eso! –se escandalizó Bill.

–Yo ya no tengo porque saber la ubicación de la casa. Así garantizamos que tu y Fleur puedan vivir seguros, sin ninguna complicación.

–Papá, yo… no creo poder hacerlo…

–¿No sabes hacer un _Obliviate_  
cómo es debido? Vamos, Bill, que te he visto hacer cosas más peliagudas…

–No es eso, lo que pasa es que me resulta difícil hechizarte de esa manera.

–No me vas a maldecir ni nada por el estilo, hijo. Solo vas a hacer que olvide esta conversación y todo lo relacionado con ella. Así puedes hacer el gran anuncio de que Fleur y tú se van a vivir a su nueva casa. Mientras tanto, yo podré sorprenderme de lo lindo y luego ya me ocuparé de tranquilizar a tu madre, sin necesidad de mentirle al decir que no sé nada al respecto.

Bill volvió a reír por lo bajo, pero sabía que su padre no obraba de mala fe, sino todo lo contrario.

–Vale, lo haré. Pero dime una cosa antes…

–Lo que quieras, hijo.

–¿Ron es el que le ha puesto el nombre a la casa, verdad?

Arthur miro a su hijo y sonrió sumamente divertido.

–Solo te puedo decir que tu hermano no se complica demasiado cuando de nombres se trata. No me extrañaría que a sus futuros hijos les sucediera algo parecido que a tu casa. Pero bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y has que este viejo se sienta orgulloso de ti, por lo menos antes de que olvide el por qué.

Y tras escuchar eso, Bill apuntó a su padre con su varita, haciendo que olvidará todo lo relacionado con su futura casa, su tan anhelado refugio, lejos de todo y de todos.

* * *

Cuando Fleur abrió los ojos, quedó maravillada con lo que veía. Aquella cabaña, algo rustica y simplona, que se alzaba en lo alto de una colina, que daba hacia un bello acantilado, era lo más parecido que podría encontrar a su antigua casa en Francia.

El sol brillaba en lo alto, haciendo brillar las calmadas aguas de la playa que circundaba la zona. Todo lucía perfecto y, según las palabras de Bill, aquel era un lugar tan seguro que él le garantizaba que nadie iba a molestarlos en una buena temporada.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece, mi amor? –preguntó Bill, abrazándola por la espalda.

–Es… bellísimo, _mon amour_.

–Sabía que te iba a gustar el lugar y eso que no has visto el interior de la cabaña. Pero para eso, te debes montar en mi espalda…

–¡Oh, _pog favog_…! Eso ya no se estila, Bill…

–Es la tradición, Fleur…

–Es la _tgadición_ de la noche de bodas…

–¿Y no te prometí que te iba a dar una luna de miel de por vida? Pues bien, es un placer informarle, Sra. Weasley, que hoy comienza a cumplirse esa promesa…

Los ojos de Fleur brillaron aún más que el agua de la playa, pues sabía que en aquella frase que había dicho Bill había más que una promesa de por medio.

Por fin, ambos podían dar rienda suelta al deseo y la pasión que tanto habían reprimido, pues ahora no había nada ni nadie que pudiera separarlos.

Fleur rápidamente, se monto en la espalda de su marido, para luego, entre risas y tiernos besos, llegar hasta cabaña que fungiría como su nido de amor por toda la eternidad. Pues tanto Fleur como Bill sabían, aquella iba a ser la mejor luna de miel que ambos iban a tener, pues de forma certera auguraban, duraría para siempre.

* * *

_**NdA:**__ Dios... no me odien por las faltas ortográficas y demás, que he escrito este fic en un tiempo record que apenas y me da tiempo de que alcancé a entrar en el reto. En verdad que me gustan las emociones fuertes, pero ya no vuelvo a hacer algo así. En fin, que este es mi punto de vista de como se dieron las cosas con respecto a este tema, así que espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos y besazos! ;)_


End file.
